


“There is a certain taste to it.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: When the three of them broke into the locked warehouse, a massive industrial kitchen wasn't quite the last thing they were expecting, but it was close. It was one of the best secured buildings they'd ever tried to access, and hopefully contained the solution to their current case.





	“There is a certain taste to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> I'm not happy with this but I ran out of time, and running mainly on painkillers and spite.

When the three of them broke into the locked warehouse, a massive industrial kitchen wasn't quite the last thing they were expecting, but it was close. It was one of the best secured buildings they'd ever tried to access, and hopefully contained the solution to their current case. Eliot immediately heads towards the walk in storage at the back of the room as the other two examine the workspaces and try to find some computers or documents, anything incriminating. 

He finds, not fridges as he expects, but just a single large room filled with packaging machinery and crates of part-baked bread. Scooping up a pack, he heads back into the main room and towards one of the ovens, frowning. The company they're investigating supplies food for school lunches, and if this not in their main factory it's probably something shady. 

"I'm hooked into their security. They won't ever know we were… Eliot what are you doing?" Hardison looks up from his phone at the sound of the oven door. Parker has disappeared, probably up into the rafters to keep an eye both on them and on their surroundings out the skylight. 

"Checking these out." He rubs a bit of the bread between finger and thumb, feeling something slightly off about the texture. 

He rejoins the building search and finds a small storeroom in one corner, containing pallets with bags of flour. And bags of something that looks like flour. His mental timer goes off and he heads back to remove the bread from the oven. Ignoring the heat, he tries a bit and immediately spits it out.

"They've cut the bread with sawdust. There's a certain taste to it.”

"You mean distinctive right?" Eliot ignores Hardison and starts to head back to grab another pack to take with them. "Come on, Man." 

"They used to do this all the time to keep costs down, I think they've used a bit too much, it's usually a lot more undetectable."

"They're feeding the kids sawdust?" Parker reappears by the doors, scowling. 

"Yeah come on, lets tell Nate and get this to some lab or other where they can verify this."


End file.
